everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanna Meerjungfrau
Vanna Meerjungfrau is the daughter of the Golden Mermaid from the story of the same name. A self proclaimed fashionista with a seemingly endless supply of money, she devotes her free time to shopping for new clothes. She previously identified as a Royal, though she had no heavy thoughts on the debacle. Character Personality (Powerful Qualities: Elegant, Courteous, Creative) Vanna is high-class in every sense of the word. Opulence and luxury are a second nature to her, and she loves dedicating herself to expensive and ostentatious apparel. Much of her time is spent shopping, but according to her the boutiques in Book End are nothing like the "spatious, gorgeous, paradisal shopping malls" back home. She has a sort-of-magical sense that allows her to sense when stores are about to have sales, something she doesn't like sharing with many people so that she's always the most prepared. Vanna's attitude is just as extravagant as the clothes she loves. She's very dramatic, exaggerating many statements and emotions for the effect. Though not judgemental, she can be pretty snobby towards those whose fashions she isn't a fan of and will directly criticize them. This isn't out of a mean spirit though, she genuinely just wants them to have as good of a sense of style as her. If she thinks you look bad, she'll definitely tell you out of concern. Many, of course, don't understand her way of thinking, though. Despite this, Vanna is actually fairly diplomatic and gracious. To people Vanna is only somewhat acquainted with, she is cordial and proper to the point of near awkwardness. Most of the time, her court manners and princessly attitudes are lost on the other students, even other royalty, because she has a tendency to exaggerate them so much. Close friends, though, get a better look at Vanna's classy personality. She's a charitable and generous girl, she just has a very roundabout way to showing it. Vanna is also a fairly motherly presence to her friends, showing signs of fierce protectiveness and loyalty. To her, fashion is more than just a luxury. It's her way of life. Dresses are her armor and makeup is her war paint. Having the best fashion sense and the capacity to buy only the finest and most exclusive clothes gives her the drive she needs to go throughout her day. She has frequent "identity crises" because of this, frequently asking herself, without all the fancy dresses... just who is she? Vanna requires a lot of positive reinforcement to function, and lives off compliments on her fashion sense. However, personal insults rarely bother her. She already knows she's better than that. Appearance Vanna is an attractive young girl with dark skin and golden, very floofy afro-textured hair that reaches her back. Her eyes are bright golden and big, somewhat fishlike even. With her angled cheekbones and perfectly thick lips turned up in a snobbish smirk, though, they're framed perfectly. She's very tall, (even taller in her one-of-a-kind Christian Dwarf pumps) and has a lithe, vaguely muscular build. As a mermaid, Vanna's tail is stunningly bright gold in color. Fairy Tale *The Golden Mermaid Royal/Rebel Conflict Although previously identifying as a Royal, Vanna had her reserves about fulfilling her destiny. In particular, she wasn't fond of the idea of being won as some kind of trophy- even if he is totally rich. Already struggling with what she feels is a lack of identity, Vanna wishes to be defined by more than what she can offer as a prize to a prince. With the destruction of the Storybook of Legends, Vanna wishes, at the moment, to spend her destiny unmarried with a steady supply of the richest gowns. After all, if there's no destiny anymore, it's not technically rebelling, right? Relationships Family Vanna has a close relationship with her mom, who spoiled and sheltered Vanna with luxurious clothes from a young age. The two are very much alike, as Vanna admires her mom very much and imitated many of her mannerisms (another factor that contributes to Vanna's percieved lack of identity). She has a strained relationship with her father, though. Vanna believes he sees more as a possession, in the same manner that her married her mom, rather than his daughter. He also builds considerable social barriers pertaining to Vanna being a mermaid, even though the barriers are unrealistic and easily overcome. Friends Her best friend is Ryūko. Aside from finding common ground in the love of the social status of high fashion, the two trust and love each other dearly as well. Vanna finds Ryūko's exploits entertaining, and Ryūko admires the way Vanna goes about life- despite acting nearly the exact opposite of her. Vanna is good friends with Milo Calico, the two sharing an intimate love of fashion. Together, their fashion prowess is akin to a force of nature, but despite their friendly terms they're always in an unsung competition to outdo each other. Outfits All art is by me! Trivia *Even though she mostly wears gold and yellow, her favorite color is actually pink. *She learned to walk on two legs from a young age, since her home is on land. However, she still occasionally requires the assistance of a cane. *A major inspiration for Vanna's character is Vivienne from the Dragon Age series. *Vanna is trilingual. Her native language is German, but she speaks English and Japanese fluently. She's also in the process of learning Latin and Spanish. *Her card reveals the following info: **Birthday: October 1 **Star Sign: Libra **Favorite Food: Strawberries dipped in luxurious white chocolate **Quote: "Of course money can't buy happiness, darling, but it can buy designer pumps and that's the closest you'll ever get." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Mermaids Category:Princesses Category:SCK OC's Category:The Golden Mermaid Category:German Category:Pansexual